My Life
by AAM Phobia
Summary: Ash Ketchum's life living on the streets of New York. Now he finally knows where he really came from and is ready to live his new life. Rated R for various reasons. Slight AshMay.
1. My name is Ash Ketchum

A/N: Well, with school work on my hands, I don't have much time to work on my fics right now. So, I'll work on this one when at school, and the others at home. Sorry for the delay, but I'm pretty busy in life.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
~  
  
??? introducing title: My name is Ash Ketchum  
  
~  
  
Hello. My name is Ash Ketchum. I live on the streets of New York. I was abandoned at the age of five, and have been on the streets for almost five years now. I'm almost 10, and I don't see a very bright future for me.  
  
I have nothing from the past, or anything I can remember. I've been wearing this old rag, dark, redish shirt that use to be bright orange for years. And I also wear these baggy, torn, grayish jeans, which use to be blue. You see, I only change clothes every year.  
  
I have no food, money, or any kind of education. I was taught on my own, or by a bunch of dirty smelling hobos living off the street, like I am. I usually like to sleep under bridges, or anywhere that's warm. I try to stay out of sight as much as possible, but usually little kids spot me while they're playing childish games, however, I envy them since I don't have anyone to talk to.  
  
I steal, to get what I want. Food, clothes, you name it. I haven't got caught yet, but I know I will pretty soon. These cops aren't too smart, but they can sometimes recognize me, even if I'm wearing something different than I usually do. I've only got away from them, because I was lucky. One time, I even had to hot-wire their car, just to ditch the police station that they were trying to send me to. Luckily, they left me in back of the car, while they entered the station. However, those stupid cops left the freaking door open, and forgot to put my handcuffs on, so I escaped. That was the closest that they ever caught me, and also be successful at the same time.  
  
The only one thing, that I know where I was from, is this wrist chain on my wrist. I suppose my parents put it on me, whoever they were, when I was a baby, so I wouldn't get lost or something. On the wrist chain, it says this:  
  
Name: Ash Ketchum  
  
Hometown: Pallet Town, Kanto  
  
Country: Japan  
  
I was shocked, when I first read that. I didn't even know how to read, until I jacked a 'How to learn how to read' book I took from this poor kid. However, I knew I would need it in the future, to survive.  
  
I don't know why, but I kinda liked reading. I would try to sneak some books from the local library, just to read. I never returned them, but figured that it gave me something to do, while I was bored. I never knew how to write though. I had nothing to write with. Even if I jacked a pencil from someone, I still won't know what to do. One day, when this kid was trying to teach me how to write, he laughed at me for holding the pencil upside down. I was so mad, I socked him in the face, and left him there, crying on the side of the street, not caring that his blood was dripping onto the ground.  
  
Pokemon. That was one of the things that interested me, besides reading. I use to break into people's houses, just to turn on their TV, to see people competing in battles all over the world. I knew that I was born in Kanto, and that was one of the few places that a lot of pokemon roam in. After I was done watching, I use to always pretend to be a Pokemon Trainer. I knew that you had to be at least 10 years old, and that's how old I am. However, I do have one pokemon.  
  
It's a Pikachu. I found it lying on the ground, one day, and it was hurt pretty badly. I knew that pokemon were rare in New York, and I was excited, but I knew I had to help this poor Pikachu. It took a long time to nurse it back to health, considering I can't take it to a Pokemon Center because I'm on 'America's Most Wanted' list. It took me months, but finally was back to health. I was about to say good bye, but it stayed with me, since I had helped it. Ever since then, Pikachu and I were best friends.  
  
Well, now you know about my life, and I'm going to do what I do best, think. After a few minutes of thinking, I decided what to do.  
  
"Pikachu, I'm going to Kanto" I say proudly.  
  
"Pika? (Why?)" Pikachu asked me with a confused look on its face.  
  
I smiled at Pikachu, "To become a Pokemon Trainer!"  
  
"Pika! Pika Pikachu!? (Cool! Can I go with you!?)" Pikachu gave me the most exciting smile ever, and was hoping that I would say yes.  
  
"Yes. We're going tomorrow. I'll sneak onto a plane to Kanto and visit Pallet Town. I wonder what my family is like. I hope they're not mean." I said to Pikachu. Pikachu just nodded and jumped on my shoulder.  
  
I should change into new clothes though. It's been a while. Maybe I should stop by at a local store to get some clothes. Man, I have to get out of the habit of stealing, or I'm really gonna be executed or something, as I chuckle to myself, with Pikachu and I heading to the store.  
  
~  
  
A/N: That's chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll get chapter 2 up tomorrow or sometime soon. 


	2. Gotta find Pallet!

A/N: Here's chapter 2 of My Life. Please enjoy this while it lasts. ^_^"  
  
~  
  
"Crap", I mutter to myself, as I look around the whole airport.  
  
There are freaking cops everywhere.  
  
"How the heck do I sneak onto this plane?!" I said, quietly to Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu? Pika Pika Pi Pika Chu Pi Chu Pika. (Who cares? I missed the part where's that's my problem)" Pikachu replied, as he sat on my shoulder trying to fall asleep.  
  
"Dumb-ass-good-for-nothing" I said to myself, quietly.  
  
~  
  
Ash introducing title: Gotta find Pallet!  
  
~  
  
I physically kicked Pikachu off my shoulder and headed into the airport, casually. I try not to look suspicious, but right when I turned that corner, that freaking, idiotic cop recognized me and started to chase me.  
  
Great. Now I have to find another route. I look around, trying to spot a plane that leads to Kanto. I then see a plane ticket entrance, with a board on top that says 'Kanto, Japan'. I rush through the entrance, and into the plane. It takes off, right when I got on, leaving the cops behind. I sigh and take a nearby seat. I'm one step closer to becoming a Pokemon Trainer.  
  
When the plane finally arrived in Kanto, I see a bill board right next to the airport. With my reading skillage, I am able to read. It says, 'Welcome to Viridian City'.  
  
This is a good place. Maybe I should stay here? Nah. I need to get to Pallet.  
  
I see a guy walking by me and ask him where Pallet is.  
  
"Do you know where Pallet Town is?" I ask. He points in another direction and I take it.  
  
After a few hours of trudging through some very tall grass, I make my way to the outskirts of Pallet.  
  
It looks beautiful. So this is where I'm from. I notice Pikachu still sleeping and I try to wake him up.  
  
"Wake up!" I yell right in his ear, and he shocks me. I fall right to the ground, cringing in pain.  
  
Ow! How can people survive these attacks? If I were a pokemon, I'd shock everyone. I got up and began to search Pallet, for the Ketchum Residence.  
  
Where the heck is it? It's not here-no-not here either. ARGH! Where the heck is it!? I then spot a small, lone house. On the sign says, 'Ketchum Residence'.  
  
"Ah Ha! Found it!" I shout in delight.  
  
I race to the steps of the house, and ring on the doorbell. I wait nervously for the door to open. Pikachu, just relaxes on my shoulder, like it's nothing. After a few minutes of waiting, someone finally opens the door.  
  
"Hello? Who are you?" The person asks me. It was a lady, and she looked young for her age.  
  
"I'm Ash Ketchum, and I'm here to meet my mother. Do you know where she is? This is my first time here" I say to her, but the woman is just frozen solid.  
  
I wave my hand out in front of her, but she doesn't see me. I asked her if she is okay, but no reply. Damn, she must be blind or something. Maybe she has ADHD or something.  
  
I look at her again, nothing. She a freaking statue for crying out loud! Say something! Still-nothing. This is hopeless.  
  
"Ash is that you!?" the woman says to me.  
  
Mom? Is she my mom? Can't be.  
  
"That's me" I say, obviously.  
  
All of a sudden, she runs up to me and hugs me. Maybe she is my mom.  
  
"Mom?" I cry. I don't know why, but I feel like crying, and instinctively hug her.  
  
"I'm so glad your okay" my mom says.  
  
"Me too" I say, before once again crying.  
  
Pikachu looks at me. He then starts crying and joins the hug. We then all cry, and hug each other.  
  
After a few minutes, we walk inside and my mom tells me about my life, about that I was accidentally abandoned. She then tells me about what's going on.  
  
"So that's about it" my mom says finishes off.  
  
About time. "Well, I better go to that Professor's house"  
  
My mom says goodbye to me, and gives me some new clothes to where. I head off with Pikachu to the big lab up there, and I wave good bye.  
  
I'm off now. Nothing can stop me now.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Sorry for short chapter. The next chapter will be longer. Please review. 


	3. Encounter with Oak, Birch and May!

A/N: Here's chapter 3 for My Life. Sorry, but I have too much work to do and I usually don't have time. However, I will have a lot of time next week. Please enjoy.  
  
~  
  
I head off to the big lab near the center of the small town. For such a small place, this place is huge.  
  
"Pikachu you ready?" I ask, however he wasn't paying attention. "Whatever"  
  
"Pi? (Huh?)" Pikachu gave me a puzzled look.  
  
"Never mind" I say as I reach the big doors of the lab. "Finally, we're here!"  
  
~  
  
Ash introducing title: Encounter with Oak, Birch and May!  
  
~  
  
I open the huge doors and step inside. I look around the place and I'm amazed by how huge this place is.  
  
"Dude! This place is huge!" I yell out, to no one in particular. Just then an old man with a white lab coat, walks up to me.  
  
"Yes. Indeed it is. Hi. My name is Professor Oak"  
  
"My name is Ash Ketchum, and this is my Pikachu" I say to him. He looks at me funny, but then wipes that look on his face.  
  
"Oh yeah. You're that boy Delia has told me about. She told me everything" He says, rubbing his chin.  
  
Everything? Hmm. I wonder why she would tell him. "So, you must know that I came here to register for the Indigo League, huh?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I won't" Professor Oak says giving me a serious look.  
  
"What!? Why not?"  
  
"I have heard about you, and you're not a very nice child"  
  
Oh ya think? Just who does this guy think he is? "Oh yeah!? That's not a very good reason!"  
  
All of his assistants rush into the room that we're in and look at us, confused. I spot a knife on the edge of a desk and reach and grab for it. I grab the Professor and hold him in front of me and put the knife against his neck.  
  
"Nobody move or I'll do it!" I yell out to the assistants. They don't move and I sigh.  
  
"Please, Ash, don't. We can resolve this. I'll register you" He says trying to get free.  
  
I sigh and let him go. I did want to be a trainer. "There. Happy now? Now register me. Now!"  
  
He sighs and takes me to a room with a bunch of computers in them. He starts typing on one of them and then hands me a red device of some sort.  
  
"Here Ash. This is a Pokedex. Use it to scan Pokemon. This also has all your information about you, so don't come crying to me if you get caught since you do have a bad record"  
  
Whatever. "Fine with me" Like I'll ever get caught.  
  
"However, I'll register you for the Hoenn League, since it's very far from Kanto and less likely you'll be caught there"  
  
"So I'll have to Participate in the Hoenn League?"  
  
"Yes you do"  
  
"And I suppose you have the ticket for the ship to Hoenn?"  
  
"Yeah. I always have extra tickets for somewhere" He pulls out a ticket from his lab coat pocket and hands it to me. "Take care of it"  
  
"Sure" I take the ticket and begin the head out of the lab. I then turn back to face him right at the door. "Keep the knife" I throw the knife on the ground and exit, leaving him and his assistants shocked.  
  
~  
  
It's the afternoon, and I'm already on the ship to Hoenn. About an hour and I'll get there. I pull my hat down that my mom had given me and stare at the ground. I'm finally gonna become a trainer.  
  
I put on my black, fingerless gloves on, that my mom also gave me, and stare at the sea. I put my hand in my pockets of my new blue jeans, and sit back and relax on the wall. So much is already happening, I can't believe it. Pikachu is sound asleep on the floor, and I smile at it. I take off my blue jacket with a white hood on it, and lay it over Pikachu. I begin to shiver by the cold breeze that is passing by, considering I was only wearing a black shirt with a red strip on it, and also only my jeans.  
  
I sigh and begin to fall asleep, on the deck itself.  
  
~  
  
One hour later, I have finally reached Littleroot Town and I venture to another giant lab. Great, more Professors. However, it turned out that I was wrong.  
  
Professor Birch is a pretty cool guy, at least cooler than Oak. He looks younger too, and has a funnier attitude. He gave me directions for my journey, and lent me a map. This guy is really cool.  
  
"Thanks Professor Birch!" I say as I was about to leave. I was stopped by a female voice.  
  
"Ash!?"  
  
I turned around to see a girl about my age standing behind me. She has brown hair and is wearing a red shirt, with a white shirt underneath, blue shorts, black socks with brownish shoes, and white gloves with black fingertips. She had blue eyes also. She seemed vaguely familiar.  
  
"Uh yeah that's me" I say finally answering her question.  
  
"I can't believe it's you!" She rushes up to me and hugs me. I don't know why though.  
  
"Can I help you?" I ask, trying to get out of this uneasy feeling ness.  
  
"Remember me?" She said finally letting go of me.  
  
I nod no, and she just gives me a happy look.  
  
"I'm May. Remember?" She said.  
  
"Oh yeah. You're that one girl" I say having a flashback.  
  
~  
  
Flashback  
  
~  
  
I wander aimlessly through town, hoping to find a warm place to sleep tonight. I shouldn't have offered a deal with those guys. Freaking dumb asses made me high and drunk. Whatever, I need to find a place before I collapse on the side walk.  
  
What the heck? I see a girl with brown hair lying on the street curb. Shit. She's unconscious. I need to find a warm place. I look around for a place and I spot a bridge.  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
I carry her to the bridge, and try to keep warm and her as much as possible. She begins to wake up and I see her eyes open on me.  
  
"What's going on?" She asks me.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing is gonna happen" I say to her, even though I don't even believe myself.  
  
"Where are my mom and dad?" She asks, starting to panic.  
  
"I don't know, I just saw you lying on the curb" I say. "By the way, my name's Ash. Ash Ketchum"  
  
"My name is May" The girl says. "I think I know where my dad is"  
  
"Really where?" I ask her.  
  
"At the mall, I probably fell asleep on the way there. I tend to that a lot"  
  
Okay. What a sad girl. "And I suppose you want me to take you there?"  
  
She blushes and I sigh. "Whatever, fine I will"  
  
"And can you carry me? I'm pretty tired" She adds in.  
  
"Sure. Whatever" I lift her up onto my arms. Damn she is light. I carry her all the way to the mall, and drop her off at the entrance.  
  
"Thanks for helping me. You've been so kind." She gives me a swift kiss on the cheek. "I'll be on my own now, and I'll look for my parents. See ya"  
  
"See ya" I say back to her, going back to the bridge. I guess she never lived in New York before.  
  
~  
  
End Flashback  
  
~  
  
"Well, at least I remember you now"  
  
"Yeah. That's nice. Anyways. You want to watch me pick my Pokemon?" She asks me.  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
She chooses a Torchic, however, I thought that the pokemon, Treecko, looked awesome. We leave the lab, and I'm about to go to the next town, until May stops me.  
  
"Hey! Ash! Don't ditch me here!"  
  
I turn around to face her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I wanna come with you"  
  
I sweat drop. "Uh, Pikachu and I usually travel alone. That's why I'm a loner. Plus, I ain't the nicest guy to hang around with. Isn't that right Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika! (Yeah!)"  
  
"I don't care" May says, trying to get me to allow her to come with me.  
  
"Whatever" I say, God, I gotta stop saying that.  
  
"Yay! Thanks Ash"  
  
I sigh. This is gonna be so annoying. We travel along the road, leading to our next destination.  
  
~  
  
A/N: That's chapter 3. Yeah I know Ash would never try to kill someone (especially Professor Oak) but I had to put something dramatic. Chapter 4 coming soon. 


	4. Friendships last forever!

A/N: Here's chapter 4 of My Life. I just wanted to add this in before the weekend, but I'll have more up next week.  
  
~  
  
"Yes Odale Town. We're here!" I say to myself and Pikachu. I then heard someone call me from behind.  
  
"Wait up!"  
  
Oh yeah. How could I forget May? I thought she stopped following us at the first sight of her first wild pokemon. I chuckle to myself inwardly and wait for her to catch up.  
  
"Finally, I made it to you" She says gasping for breath.  
  
I turn my back to her and start to walk again. She starts to panic that I'm already taking off and starts to run towards me, so she can walk with me.  
  
"Don't you think it's better, if we walked together?" She asked me.  
  
"Okay, fine" I say giving in.  
  
~  
  
Ash introducing title: Friendships last forever!  
  
~  
  
May and I walk in the town, looking for a Pokemon Center. Well, at least she was. I wasn't very concerned, since we haven't even battled yet. Still, she wanted to go drop off our stuff, and go sight-seeing with me, alone. I asked her why I couldn't bring Pikachu, but she said we better not. Whatever. I just want to get this over with.  
  
"Yes! Finally found the Pokemon Center" She exclaimed. I just laugh nervously and we ask Nurse Joy to watch our stuff and Pokemon. We exit out and May asks me a question.  
  
"So where do you wanna go?" She asks me.  
  
What? She doesn't have a planned schedule? What's up with that?  
  
"You mean you don't have anything planned?" I ask her. She blushes and I sigh. "I guess I can always go to the Pokemon Mart"  
  
"Okay!" She grabs my arm and pulls me over to the Pokemon Mart. Great. Just great.  
  
We reach the Mart, and she looks for little small things to buy. I look for some useful things for me to buy. However, I have no money. I look around for May, asking if she has any money. She doesn't. Great. I go to the back of the store picking all the items that I wanted. I know I promised my mom I wouldn't do this anymore, but, I needed to.  
  
I jack the items.  
  
~  
  
Few minutes later, I picked up my things and Pikachu, and try to rush out of the town as soon as possible. I eavesdrop on some people that they were talking about a criminal robbing the Pokemon Mart. They're already after me. I make it to the exit of the town and I see an unsurprising guest. May.  
  
May looks at me with red puffy eyes. Apparently she had been crying. I feel guilty for 2 different things. One for stealing. And two for ditching a friend.  
  
"Ash why?" she asks me, stepping closer to me.  
  
"I had to May. I had no money" I answer.  
  
"No. Why did you leave me?" She asks again. This time she starts to cry.  
  
No please don't cry. "I didn't mean to". I don't have anything else to say but one more thing. "I'm sorry"  
  
She looks up at me, and starts to smile. She runs up to me and starts to hug me. This time I feel sorry for her.  
  
"I'm sorry May. You can't travel with me anymore"  
  
She looks at me again with teary eyes. "Why not?"  
  
"The police are after me. Like I said before. I'm not a guy to hang around with. I'm dangerous." I don't know why I'm protecting her. I never knew that I would. I never really cared for anyone, except for my mom and Pikachu. How come I care for her now?  
  
"I'm sorry May" I leave, making her let go of me. Pikachu frowns sadly at May. May then starts to run after me. I start to sprint off and I hide in the woods. She looks for me calling out my name. I sigh and continue on.  
  
However, I didn't get far. I was stopped by a group of shady characters. They told me they had a gun, so I stepped out. I didn't know it was that serious until I saw them holding a girl hostage. May!  
  
"Let her go!" I yell at them but they just laugh at me. They let May go and she hid behind me in fear. "Pikachu. No matter what protect May"  
  
I turn back to look at the shady characters again. "Okay. What do you want!?"  
  
"You!" The leader simply replied and he walked up to the middle of his gang. "You are wanted and the reward is $50,000,000. You're pretty worth it, kid."  
  
"No way!" I start to get mad at them. I then turn to May and Pikachu. "Pikachu, get May out of here as soon as you can. Now!"  
  
"No Ash! I won't leave you." May says to me, but I get angrier.  
  
"Go! Now! Before it's too late. I don't want you getting hurt" I yell at them again. This time they both leave and I turn back to the gang's leader.  
  
"Ha! You have no one to protect you now!" The leader yells at me and laughs. However, I just snicker.  
  
"Doesn't matter. I've been in tighter situations than this" I pull out a small bomb from my back pack. "You see here. I got this bomb here. And if you guys make one move. I'll launch it right here. Right now!"  
  
They get frighten at this and start to back away.  
  
"Good" I start to back away too and I keep the bomb close to me. "See ya!" I sprint off back into the woods. I then hear them chasing after me. Shit! What am I gonna do now!? I make it to the edge of the cliff and I sweat drop. The gang had finally caught up with me and they start to get their guns out.  
  
"Now you're surrounded. Just give up kid. And we'll make this easier for you" The leader says, aiming his gun on me.  
  
"Heh. Never" I launch the bomb at the gang and they start to panic. I can barely make it out, but I could've sworn I saw bodies fly all over the place. They were all dead. "Ha! Pwned! I owned you guys for sure"  
  
I cheer and I do my victory pose, but suddenly the cliff starts to shake. I scream in fear as the cliff below breaks before me. This is the end. I close my eyes waiting for the impact but something grabs my arm. I look up to see what is happening, but I see someone once again who I never suspected. May!  
  
She pulls me up onto the cliff and she starts hugging me again.  
  
"Oh Ash. I thought you were gonna fall" she mumbles in my shirt.  
  
"Why'd you come back?" I ask her.  
  
She blushes and responds. "Well, that's what friends are for. They help each other out. Even in the worst conditions"  
  
She thought of me as my friend? I never knew. "Thanks May. I never knew I was considered your friend"  
  
She blushes again. "Of course you are. You're more than my friend"  
  
More than your friend? Hmm.  
  
"By the way, where's Pikachu?" I ask, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Pokemon Center. C'mon Ash lets head back" She offers me her hand and I accept. We walk together back to the Pokemon Center, hand to hand.  
  
~  
  
We head back to the center and pick up our stuff. We journey together to Petalberg City and May continuously gets nervous.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask her, trying to be more as a friend than a stranger.  
  
"Oh nothing" she says to me and I just shrug it off.  
  
~  
  
A/N: That's chapter 4. I'll update soon. Probably next week or something. 


	5. Pikachu vs Vigoroth!

A/N: Finally. After a long wait of no internet and no access to a computer, I can finally add this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't use a computer for almost 2 weeks. Anyways, here's chapter 5.  
  
~  
  
"Awesome! We're here!" I exclaimed, as I made a fist in the air. Pikachu looked excited for our first gym battle with the gym leader of Petalberg City, and I felt the same way too.  
  
We were on the outskirts of the city, as usual because I usually tend to stand on the outskirts of cities. I just like the cool windy breeze to blow across my face. It surprises me that a few people actually view the city from up here. There's a great view from here and you can see most of the city.  
  
"C'mon Pikachu, I'll race you down to the gym!" I challenged Pikachu and he accepted. He jumped off my shoulder, which he was sitting on and looked ready for the challenge.  
  
"Okay. On your mark! Get set! G-" I was interrupted by the only person that happened to be traveling with me, May.  
  
"Hold it! Don't go racing off again. It took me a while to catch up with you guys, and I'm not playing another game of 'let's go ditch May'. Can't we just walk?" She complained again for the millionth time.  
  
I begin to giggle and Pikachu cracked up in laughter. I finally calmed down and agreed. "Okay May, we'll walk"  
  
~  
  
Ash introducing title: Pikachu vs. Vigoroth!  
  
~  
  
Pikachu, May, and I, entered a small park to relax. It was a small nice park. It had a small fountain in the center, a few benches around the fountain, some grassy areas a few feet from the benches, and big luxurious green trees that were placed in the grassy areas. The park's boundaries were 4 foot red bricks and it seemed pretty easy for someone to just climb over it.  
  
I went to go lie down under one of the many trees and I was soon covered by cool nice shade. I wanted to take a nap so badly, that I forgot about Pikachu and May.  
  
"You guys can do whatever you guys want in the park, just don't leave. I'm going to go take a short nap" I said to them sleepily and I pulled my hat down over my eyes.  
  
"Actually, I have some business to go take care of, so I'll have to leave the park. I'll be back soon. I won't take that long" May replied to me, and I shot up out of my sleep and stood up very confused.  
  
"Huh? What? Why?!" I asked even though I don't know why.  
  
"Oh, just to go visit somewhere" She said to me and left the park.  
  
"What was all that about Pikachu?" I ask my friend. He just nods and I sigh. "Well now that I'm up, I don't feel like sleeping anymore. C'mon. Let's go to the gym"  
  
Pikachu and I leave the park to go to the gym. I figured that I can go look for May later after I have a match with the gym leader, whether I won or lost.  
  
~  
  
"Well, here we are Pikachu" I say to him and he just nods. "Ready to have your first gym battle?"  
  
"Pika! (Yeah!)" Pikachu exclaims to me.  
  
"Excellent. Now c'mon. Let's go inside." I Say before entering the gym.  
  
The gym looked pretty small on the outside, but the inside was gigantic! I was in the arena area, but first I had to locate the gym leader.  
  
"Now where is the gym leader?" I say to myself as I check several different rooms. I enter one of the rooms and I see a small boy with circular shaped glasses.  
  
I observe the boy closer and I could tell he was younger than May and I. He had black hair which was combed back, almost touching his light green shirt but was touching his white collar. He was wearing Dark green shorts that went down to his knees and had green shoes on. He was apparently reading a book by-what the heck!?- Is that Professor Oak on the cover? I sneak closer to the boy to see who it was. It was Professor Oak on the cover. That book looks pretty new and that means, he might know that I tried to kill Professor Oak!  
  
I turned a very white pale and I begin to exit out the room, when suddenly the boy turns around and notices me. I begin to panic and tried to run out, but something in my mind told me not to.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Are you another challenger to face?" The boy asks me. I begin to feel relieve until the buy starts to say something again.  
  
"Wait a sec. You look like this kid in this picture of this book I was reading" He begins to look back into the book and starts flipping pages. I turn pale again and I feel a bit dizzy.  
  
"Pikachu, be ready to get in defensive mode" I whisper to him. He nods and leaps off my shoulder.  
  
"Ah ha! I finally know who you are!" The boy says. I was ready to order an attack until he says something else. "You're name is Ash Ketchum. You were born in pallet Town but was raised in New York. You finally came all the way here in Kanto, Japan to compete in the Indigo League, but apparently there was no more room. So you went to Hoenn to compete in the Hoenn League. More details to come"  
  
I sigh a great amount of relieve. I guess the professor didn't spill the beans about me after all. But I wondered why he didn't. He had a chance to. I guess he didn't want me to get revenge or something. Whatever.  
  
"So, do you know where the gym leader is?" I ask the boy and he nods.  
  
"Yep. By the way, my name is Max." He says shaking my hand.  
  
"And you already know my name" I say to him, shaking his hand back.  
  
"So you wanna battle my dad, the gym leader? Well you have to pass this Pokemon Quiz I made myself. Get all the answers right and you pass. Miss 1 and you have to come back another day. Deal?" Max says to me.  
  
I thought long and hard about what to do. Finally I decide. "Whatever. Fine with me"  
  
"Okay. Number one. How many gym badges are needed to enter the Hoenn League?"  
  
"8"  
  
"Number 2. How many Kinds of Pokemon are there discovered so far?"  
  
"Err... 384?"  
  
"Wrong. 386"  
  
"What no fair! How am I supposed to know all the legendaries?"  
  
"Well you should have studied"  
  
"No fair! I came here unprepared!"  
  
"You should always be prepared!"  
  
"This is stupid! I just wanna have a battle!"  
  
Max and I were now arguing against the stupidest of things. Pikachu just sweat dropped and did nothing about it. We were putting out heads together trying to overcome the other head. It seemed pretty stupid to me but I didn't care. We were soon interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Oh hi Max. Hi Ash." That voice sounded so familiar. I stopped fighting with Max and went to see who it was. I turned to where I heard the voice and saw someone. That person happened to be May.  
  
"Oh hi sis." Max said to her.  
  
"What!? You mean she's your sister?" I asked disbelieving.  
  
"Yeah. May's my sister" Max said as he took a seat on the ground. I took a seat right next to him. And May took one right next to me.  
  
"So May. You never told me your father was the gym leader" I say to her in a dull voice. She just blushes and says nervously.  
  
"I didn't want anybody to know" She says. Just then 2 adults walked into the room we were in and took a seat across from us.  
  
"May. You're back from Professor Birch. Did you get your Pokemon?" The male adult asked her, which I assumed was her father.  
  
"Yes I did. Oh yeah. Mom. Dad. I want you to meet Ash. I met him at Professor Birch's. I traveled with him, since we were going the same way." May said, introducing me.  
  
"Yeah, and Professor Oak knows him too. Ash must be pretty famous to be in Professor Oak's books" Max added in. I blush in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh May. This is wonderful. I didn't know you got a boyfriend" May's mom said. I didn't say anything but May just blushed.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend. And by the way he wanted to have a gym battle with you dad" May said, trying to end the subject. I was relieved that I can finally have a gym battle.  
  
"Alright then" May's dad stood up. He helped me up and shook my hand. "Well Ash. My name is Norman and are you ready for your battle?"  
  
"Yes. I'm ready when you are ready!" I say with great determination. He smiles at me.  
  
"You know, I like you. You have great determination to do anything you want. I think you would be perfect for May" Norman says as he entered the area where the battle would be held. May blushed once again and we entered the arena. May and her brother and mother sat on a bench that was against the wall while Norman and I were facing each other.  
  
"Let this be a one on one match" Norman says to me.  
  
"Fine with me!" I say back to him. I only have Pikachu with me anyways.  
  
"Vigoroth go!"  
  
"Pikachu get ready!"  
  
Norman's Pokemon, Vigoroth, stands before Pikachu and looked ready for battle.  
  
"Let the match begin!"  
  
~  
  
A/N: That's the end of chapter 5. The next chapter will be the battle scene so I hoped you enjoyed this one. 


	6. The challenge of Max!

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've had no time to update at all. Things will probably be back to normal during the summer or something. Anyways, here's chapter 6.  
  
~  
  
"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" I commanded, as Pikachu followed his order. I watched as Pikachu emitted electricity out of his body and directly to Vigoroth. I could tell that Vigoroth took in some minor damage, considering the power that he contained. I knew what I had to do.  
  
"Pikachu, this is no good! Try using a Quick attack!" Pikachu easily made his way behind Vigoroth and got ready to pounce on it. However, something that Vigoroth did, surprised Pikachu and I. Vigoroth quickly turned around toward Pikachu in a swift motion, almost if as it was a blur, and slashed Pikachu's face. Pikachu was too stunned to do anything, as he put his little hands against his face, and tried to stop the bleeding that Vigoroth's Slash had caused. Pikachu knelt that to the ground; probably what Norman was expecting; and begun to cry a little. Pikachu's tears mixed with his blood, and it dripped toward the ground from his face. The silverish tear made the crimson red blood a little bit of pinkish and it dripped continuously to the ground. Pikachu then collapsed to the ground and was panting slowly. He struggled to get up, but Vigoroth placed his foot on helpless Pikachu, so Pikachu couldn't get up.  
  
"Poor Pikachu..." I heard May say from the nearby bench she and her mother and Max were sitting on. I knew I couldn't let the match go on because if I did, nothing good would come out of it. I knew that Pikachu couldn't do much further. But I decided against that.  
  
"Pikachu! Grab onto Vigoroth's leg and use Thunder!" I shouted, desperately. As if Pikachu was fighting for his life, he latched onto the opponents leg like there's no tomorrow. He begun glow with electricity, as it surged threw his body. I looked over at Vigoroth and I saw him being electrocuted by Pikachu. I grinned when I saw the results of this. However, I began to frown when the energy surrounding the two began to grow. I knew Pikachu was being suicidal so I ordered him to stop.  
  
"Pikachu that's enough!" I laughed nervously but he didn't stop. I looked over at Norman, and realized he hasn't even commanded a single order yet, and he still didn't look worried. It looked like to me that he was grinning. How unusual.  
  
I turned my attention back to Pikachu and I noticed that Pikachu still hadn't stopped. Smoke started to form from the two and I could have sworn that they were gonna explode or something. Jeez, talk about world record.  
  
In a matter of minutes, my theory was right. They exploded. Well, at least not physically but more of like, they caused an explosion. After the smoke cleared, which was caused from the explosion, I could make out what was happening. It appeared that one Pokemon was still standing. The other one, down. It took me a minute to realize that Pikachu was down, and Vigoroth was still standing, however exhausted.  
  
"What! Just like that?!" I heard Max shout, "But...Vigoroth didn't even get hurt very much..." I heard Max whimper the last part. I sighed. Oh well, always next time.  
  
~  
  
Ash introducing title: The challenge of Max!  
  
~  
  
"Your Pikachu is done recovering, Ash. I hope you have a safe trip!" Nurse Joy said to me. Pikachu laughed at me as I go to the lobby where May and Max were waiting.  
  
"Hey Ash. Is Pikachu okay?" May asked, concerned. I nodded and Max went over to me.  
  
"Hey Ash! I was wondering if I could join with you guys! Can I?!" I nearly laughed my guts out, and I can hear May cracking up too. However, I didn't hear Max taking this lightly.  
  
"Max, I don't think that this is such a great idea." May told him, still trying to stop laughing. I also tried to stop laughing, but I finally stopped.  
  
"Aww! Why not!" Max pouted as he crossed his arms.  
  
"You're too young" I told him, as all three of us started to head back their house.  
  
"How 'bout if I beat you!?" Max said to me, as he started to run.  
  
"Not this again..." I hear May say quietly as I grin at Max.  
  
"Are you asking for a challenge!" I shout to him, as we started sprinting back to his house. May was annoyed by this, so she started to chase after us.  
  
"You guys! You promised Ash!" She yells at me but I ignored her. I started to catch up with Max, and eventually passed him up. I could tell he was getting tired, but I wasn't. I was used to this. Back in New York, I had to run fast like this all the time.  
  
As Max and I both raced each other back to his house. May was no where to be found. We began to laugh hysterically and we entered the house, going to Max's room.  
  
"Should we wait for her?" I asked Max but he nodded.  
  
"Nah. We'll let her catch up..." He started to laugh again.  
  
"What a loser..." I joked and we both started to laugh so hard, we couldn't breathe.  
  
A few minutes later. May had finally caught up with us. She was breathing hard and was sweating. Max and I were just chillin' in his room playing video games and we were just playing some of the many games Max had.  
  
"What took ya?" I asked May.  
  
"Don't ask..." May replied, as she took a seat right next to me. She was leaning on my shoulder as if she was sleeping. I took a look at her face and she really was. I didn't really mind and I turned back to Max.  
  
"I know Ash. We'll play a gem to determine if I get to travel with you." Max challenged.  
  
I piped up. "You're on!" I grab the Gamecube controller and started to fight one on one with him in SMBM.  
  
Two minutes later, Max was dancing around the room acting if he won the lottery or something. Okay... so what if he beat me... I rolled my eyes as I saw him trying to dis me and... yeah...loser...  
  
"HAHA! Everyone knows Link sucks." Max bragged. "Mewtwo's better."  
  
"Whatever. Link pwns Mewtwo. You just got lucky." I said as I put down my controller. I didn't really notice anything anymore. Except the fact that Max was acting like an idiot. I didn't even notice that May had moved her position from my shoulder to my lap. I didn't really care that her head was on me. I tried to think of another good excuse to not let him travel with me.  
  
"How about we play Soul Calibur 2?" I ask him. He immediately said no and I was about to strangle him but he started to run from me. I would've got up, but I didn't want to wake up May. I sighed.  
  
"Fine you can travel with us..." I admitted and he goes wild. Great, another annoying kid to travel with. No offense May. This is just my day.  
  
"What's all the commotion?" May's dad walks in. Apparently, he must have heard Max scream at the top of his lungs to hear him about a mile away.  
  
"Ash has just allowed me to travel with him!" Max literally screamed in his father's ear. This definitely wakes up May. She gets up from off of me, which I am now able to move, and starts to yawn. She then lays back down and dozes off. I quickly moved away so she wouldn't sleep on me again, but I gave her a pillow to rest her head on.  
  
"She must be tired..." I said as I turn back to Norman and Max.  
  
"Well, Max. I don't know what to say. You'll have to ask your mother on this." Norman tells his son. Max then starts to fake cry.  
  
"But I really wanna go..." Max whimpered. Norman thought hard about this, and finally decided.  
  
"Okay son. But you have to listen to what Ash tells you. Oh, and also tell May that too, when she wakes up." Norman replies. "I'll talk to your mother about this. You just start packing.  
  
"Yeah!" Max shouts again, however this time May just turns over on her side and is still sleeping.  
  
~  
  
"Take care of May and Max for us, Ash!" Caroline tells me as we began to leave Petalberg.  
  
"We're counting on you Ash!" Norman shouts to me.  
  
"By Mom! Dad!" May shouts at them.  
  
"Bye!" Max said at last, and we left the city onto the main road to the next city. I looked back at Petalberg and smiled. I then turned at Pikachu and smiled at him.  
  
"Well, Pikachu. Looks like we're gonna have to get stronger if we're gonna beat Norman!" Pikachu smiles at me and leaps onto my shoulder.  
  
"Hey. Thanks again for letting me travel with you Ash." Max said to me and I smiled at him. Looks like I'll have to teach both of these guys how to properly survive. I grinned mischievously and continued to venture to the next city.  
  
~  
  
A/N: That's chapter 6. I hoped you enjoyed it. I tired to make everything past tense instead of present, which I normally do. I wanted to try it out. Sorry if I mixed up the tenses in this chapter. The next chapter is basically about Ash teaching these guys how to survive. Will May and Max pull it off? 


	7. The test of survival!

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. Since school is over (It's been over...), I might be able to update more often. Well, here's chapter 7 of My Life.

I could tell that those two were getting pretty tired. They asked me three times already if they could relax for a bit. I told them whatever and they enjoyed themselves to the cool breeze. Actually, it was pretty cool, today and I figured that I should enjoy myself too.  
  
"Okay guys. We can take a break now. Besides, it looks like Pikachu is starting to get hungry and I'll have to feed him. You do whatever you wanna do." I said to them, as I opened a can of food from my backpack to feed to Pikachu. May and Max wandered over to a nearby lake, which I figured that they wanted to take a swim or something, although the weather was cool. I then thought to myself that this would be the perfect time for them to learn some surviving skills. Pikachu leapt off of my shoulder to go join the two after he finished his food, and I sat down wondering what I should do. I wanted to get to the next city, but I also wanted to teach them, so they know what to do in a future reference. I decided that I would teach them and delay our trip to the next city. I then headed over to were they where and I was soon covered in water. Apparently, they thought it was very funny for them to splash me with water. I was about to order Pikachu to shock them while they were in the water, but decided against it.  
  
"Hey Ash. Why don't you come in the water with us? The water is perfect!" May emphasized the word 'perfect' and I simply nodded no. She threw a fit and she crossed her arms and turned her back on me. I guess she was pissed. I then felt sorry for her, so I began to say.  
  
"Okay, I'll go in the water for a little while, but then I'll have to get out. I intended to teach you guys some survival skills, but it'll have to wait for now." I said to her. I began to go get some swimming shorts to put on, but May grabbed my arm as I was about to leave, and pulled me in. All my clothes were wet and she just looked at me, giggling. Max and Pikachu were also laughing at me, and I walked out of the lake.  
  
"Sorry Ash, I couldn't resist." May's giggling soon turned into laughter.  
  
"Well, enough fooling around. We have a lot of work to cover." I scorned at them, leaving the three in the lake. They nodded their heads and followed me.  
  
Ash introducing title: The test of survival!  
  
I paced back and forth with my hand behind my back, giving them directions on what to do. They seemed to be bored by me and I just grinned very evilly. I swore to myself, that they will experience something that is worse than hell. I dropped my explanations and ordered them to follow me to the woods. The eagerly got up, probably because they didn't want to hear me babble all day, and formed a line behind me. Even Pikachu was eager, and I gave an evil smirk. I started to walk a little faster and they began to, too. My fast walking eventually became jogging and soon running. In the end, I sprinted so fast that it put even Pikachu to shame. I laughed to myself and ditched them in the woods, all by themselves.  
  
"Those losers didn't know what hit 'em" I said to myself, as I began to lead myself out of the woods. I circled around the trail we took, but on the opposite way of which we were going. I then backtracked my way out of the woods and was soon met by water. I apparently fell in the lake and stupidity crossed my mind.  
  
"Uhh... oops... hehe... wrong way..."  
  
"Ash!? Oh Ash!? Where are you!?" I heard May holler. I quickly hid behind some bushes so they wouldn't see me. May, followed by Max and Pikachu, entered the area that I was at. They were looking for me, oblivious to where I was at. I quickly snuck away back to the campsite. However, I wasn't very quiet, because they looked in the direction that I was at. I also tripped over a stick, which wasn't very smart. I quickly got up, slapped the dirt off of my pants, and hid behind a large thick tree. Again, they hollered my name, but I ignored them and began to step backwards, still facing them. My back then hit something soft and fuzzy. I stopped and turned pale. I slowly turned around and saw something brown. I slowly looked up in fear. My eyes widened and slowly turned back around. I started to step foward, and as soon as the creature roared I started to sprint out of the area.  
  
"Ursaring!" I shouted. I ditched the area I was hiding in and sprinted past May, Max and Pikachu, who were surprised to see me.  
  
"Ash!? What's going on he-..." May was soon cut off as she soon saw the Ursaring. She and the others also ran behind me. Soon, we were out of the woods and onto the main road again. On the path, I grabbed my backpack that I had left while feeding Pikachu, and so did May and Max. It seemed like hours that we were running and we soon were panting for breath. I abrubtly stopped, and May, Max and Pikachu came crashing into me. We all got up and checked if everybody was okay. We looked back to see if the Ursaring was still chasing us. Luckily, it was long gone, and we all sighed a relief.  
  
"Okay... This is the last time... I ever...EVER... do any of that surviving crap!..." I shouted out loud to no one in particular. I could sense that May and Max had sad looks on their face. They knew how pissed I was.  
  
"Uh...Ash...I think we should postpone our survival test..." May suggested to me.  
  
"May is right..." Max started. "Let's just move on and forget about it. You can teach us some other time. Besides, I think we're well rested up now." Max smiled. May also put on a smile.  
  
"Yeah, you're right... We should move on and forget about it" I agreed and started to get up, but something came across my mind. Where the hell were we!?  
  
"Ash? What's wrong?" She could probably tell that something was wrong with me.  
  
"I don't know where we are... "  
  
"WHAT!?" Both May and Max shouted. However, Pikachu and I were calm.  
  
"We probably got lost while the Ursaring was chasing us. Don't worry, we probably aren't that far from where we were." I said, trying to get them to calm down. They weren't taking it that well, though.  
  
"Okay if you say so..." May whimpered and began to follow Max, Pikachu, and I.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I had really nothing to write about because I had writer's block. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. Well, until next time. 


End file.
